KND: The Society
by DC2030
Summary: "When he arrives...The Society will be there at his side."


**Unknown Location**

Night.

Numbuh Infinity looked up to the cloudless sky. The stars shining bright as a crescent moon hung in the sky. He was one of the very few on his world who knew of the secret among the stars. Despite it being night, he felt no need to remove his sunglasses. He adjusted his tie as he noted the sound of footsteps approaching him. Numbuh Infinity turned to see the first of his guests calmly walking towards him.

"Sandman." Numbuh Infinity nodded at the former Numbuh 2030.

"I brought him like you wanted." Sandman motioned to the man beside him wearing a metal helmet with broad grey shoulder pads, a chest piece that hid his replacement heart and a pack on his back with two pincer-like blades.

"Dr. Sam Sullivan" Numbuh Infinity greeted the man. "I'm glad you've come, we need a man of your quality."

"Thank you child." The man said softly. "But please, call me Soulless."

"Don't tell me you're starting the party without us!" a voice called out to the trio, causing them to turn and see who it was.

"Numbuh 10-Speed." Numbuh Infinity smiled slightly as the former head of the KND Central Bike HUB and two others approached them.

"I haven't been called that in a while." Lance said as he and company met with the trio. "I just go by Lance now, after all, got to keep the whole TND operative thing a secret."

"Like wise." A teenage girl spoke up. Angelie, the former Sector Leader of Sector X and Numbuh 78, motioned to their third travel companion, a brooding red head with glasses. "You guys remember Matt? Right?"

"Numbuh 101, it's good to have you here as well." Numbuh Infinity raised his hand, only for Matt to slap it.

"Numbuh 101 died the moment Kim did." Matt said turning away.

"She'll be avenged Matt." Another voice said, catching the group's attention. There stood a teen, who was missing his right hand, having replaced it with clean cut silver harpoon launcher. Beside the teen, stood a pair of Siamese twins, both wearing caps with the word 'Prospectors' on it.

"Glad to see you could make it Josh." Sandman said, smiling behind his gas mask.

"Sorry, had to get Rack and Ruin" Josh motioned to the Siamese twins, who waved at the group. "We also had to make a stop and pick this guy up." Josh stepped away, revealing a kid with beaver-like teeth, a smirk placed firmly on his face.

"Sup." The group exchanged confused glances with one another, puzzled by the boy's appearance.

"Who's he?" Soulless asked Sandman.

"He's Harvey McKenzie." Sandman said lowly. "He's the former leader of Sector W…and the current Leader of the Kids Next Door."

"What's left of it at least." Harvey sighed. "Father's been busy, cutting down tree houses, burning down the HUB, took out our satellites too." Harvey shook his head. "But we're still for a reason."

"Fate rarely shows its intentions." The group turned their attention from Harvey too an elderly man wearing a suit while holding himself up with a cane. "The fate of this world and many others appears to be rather grim…but there is a light shining out there…something that could change the fate of everything else."

"Everyone who isn't familiar with this man" Numbuh Infinity said as he began to introduce the unknown man. "Allow me to introduce to you Kent Nelson, the former Dr. Fate." The man nodded his head, casting the group a genuine smile.

"So why have you called for us?" Sandman asked, earning many agreeing nods from the group of mavericks.

"You all may or may not be aware of this, but there is something larger going on, something that could mean the destruction of all childhood…forever." Numbuh Infinity said, his tone calm, his facial expressions giving no tell. "As of a few months ago, the TND have proven too unreliable for this task. Corruption and greed have made their way into their ranks. As of now, we can no longer trust anyone but those who are present here."

"But two of us are adults." Harvey pointed to Kent Nelson and Soulless.

"What most have failed to realize, is that there is no them, it's just _us_." Numbuh Infinity crossed his arms behind his back. "This is more than just fighting adults now, there is one coming from the stars, one who has spent years writing wrongs and trying to keep balance. He will need all of the help he can get once he arrives. He needs the right help. _Our_ help."

"He's coming?" Sandman asked, taken aback by this news.

"Yes." Numbuh Infinity said turning his gaze back to the night sky, seeing a star brighten. "And when he arrives…The Society will be here at his side." Numbuh Infinity smiled.


End file.
